Only Wanna Be With You
by knowmefirst
Summary: Severus is about to find out that, "The human heart feels things the eyes cannot see, and knows what the mind cannot understand."  Robert Valett .


**Title:** Only Wanna be With You  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Miss_e  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 5,383  
><strong>ContentWarning(s):**teacher/student (not chan), intercourse  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Severus is about to find out that, "The human heart feels things the eyes cannot see, and knows what the mind cannot understand." (Robert Valett).  
><strong>AN:** Gift for **jeshakeoma** for the 2012 Snarry-Swap over at Livejournal.

enjoy it :D

* * *

><p>This is a no-win situation, Harry thought as he stood staring at the deft, slender hands of his most 'hated' professor. He smirked wryly, feeling doubly doomed, both by his desire for the double agent extraordinaire, and the certainty that he had no hope of ever being able to act on his feelings. The happy hex and sex-free life he had been leading since his final duel with Voldemort was becoming unbearable.<p>

Severus, who was now headmaster, maintaining full teaching duties for his seventh year students only, watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, and again caught him staring. Dear Merlin, did nothing ever change?

"Mr. Potter, maybe if you paid more attention to your cauldron it wouldn't overflow." Severus drawled as he waved his wand making the sticky mess disappear.

"Um … sorry." Harry mumbled, keeping his eyes on his desk.

"Eloquent as always." Harry winced at Severus's snide tone as he watched him turn away dismissively, the hem of his long, high-collared black robe flaring in the process. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for not paying attention."

Harry cringed when Hermione turned around and glowered at him, knowing full well that Severus was smirking. He sighed, thinking about the many times he managed to get points deducted from his house in the past, regardless of what he did or didn't do. Sitting down at his desk and propping his chin on his folded arms, Harry wondered if it would always be like this between Severus and himself. Was he destined to be viewed as a martyr, a key to the wizarding world's victory over Voldemort, or worse yet, a child? Bounding out of his seat as soon as class was dismissed, Harry threw his books and quill inside his well-worn black rucksack, and hurried out the room without looking back. Moments later, he found himself flanked by Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, you have to _focus_! We all—"

Harry tuned out Hermione's ranting, knowing that she would admonish him the way she always did whenever his cheeky behaviour, or rule breaking, caused Gryffindor to lose House points.

Arriving at the Great Hall for lunch, Harry promptly sat down, letting his rucksack slip from his shoulder and fall to the floor by his feet. Continuing to ignore Hermione, Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice while scanning the room. Momentarily losing concentration, he made eye contact with Malfoy who simply shook his head and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Refusing to rise to the bait, Harry continued to scan the room, focusing on the head table when he noticed Severus quietly talking to Professor McGonagall as they waited for their meal to be served.

Glancing around the room, Severus noticed that Draco was looking towards the Gryffindor table and he followed suit, wondering what could possibly have caught Draco's attention. Looking down the table, he didn't notice anything different. Most of the diners were loud, obnoxious, and had terrible table manners—nothing out of the ordinary.

Severus was about to look away when his eyes locked with Harry's for several long moments. Severus tried to tear his gaze away, but the intensity of Harry's stare was mesmerizing. He glanced at Minerva when she resumed speaking and when he turned back Potter had disappeared.

Harry left as soon as Severus broke his stare, barely believing that he had boldly held Severus' attention for such a long time. What if someone had noticed? How could he explain? Taking refuge in a hidden balcony, Harry leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath. He had to be more careful. His all too public adoration had to stop before it got out of hand. He wanted to grab the sexy Slytherin headmaster, pin the sarcastic arse to the closest wall, rip off his robes and lick every inch of his body. In fact it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything but Severus's lithe body and hypnotic voice. Harry groaned, imagining Severus tightly grasping his cock in the same firm, confident manner that he used when handling his wand, slowly pulling back the sensitive skin and smearing pre-come around the silky-smooth head.

Harry slammed his head against the ancient stone wall with a thud loud enough to be heard above the clamor of students hurrying to their next classes. He had to do something, but what? Positive he was going to end up hexed within an inch of his life by the object of his affection, Harry left his hiding place and ran headlong into Severus, nearly knocking him down.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for not looking where you were going." Severus whispered, frowning as he regained his bearings and jerked away from the contact.

Severus closed his hands into tight fists as he walked away, wondering how he was going to hide his growing attraction to Potter. He had wanted to grab him as they collided and absolutely _not_push him away. This was all Potter's fault! What in Merlin's name was he playing at? Severus couldn't help noticing that Harry was constantly fixated on him both in and out of potions class.

After nearly an hour of trying unsuccessfully to clear his mind of all things Potter by ruthlessly marking potions essays in his office, Severus retired to his private rooms. Walking straight to the liquor cabinet, where he poured himself a generous shot of single malt Scotch, Severus swallowed it in one gulp, enjoying the burn of the whisky. He poured another measure into the elegant Glencairn whisky glass, pausing this time to allow the malt to 'breathe' while he cradled the drink in his hands and thought about Potter and his constant vigilance. Shaking his head, he took a sip, leaving the glass on the table as he prepared himself for his next class. He was going to stop thinking about the enigma that was Potter, as that never brought anything but trouble to whomever was involved with the boy—man, Severus corrected himself—Potter was, after all, an adult.

Back in his dorm room, Harry quickly kicked off his well-worn dark blue trainers, discarded his school uniform, wriggling into faded black straight-fit Muggle jeans and a soft, charcoal-coloured crew neck jumper with a red striped double stitch hem at the wrists and waist. Wasting no time, he grabbed his rucksack, slipped into his trainers without undoing the laces, and ran to the Gryffindor common room. His Transfiguration essay on the many applications of the most commonly used and most dangerous fire charms was due first thing Monday morning, and it would take several hours to sift through the research material he and Hermione had gathered in the library earlier in the week.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. When he put them back on and looked up, he noticed that half the common room occupants were looking at him with interest, and his two best friends seemed concerned.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"Harry, everyone's worried about you," Hermione whispered anxiously.

"What? Why?"

Ron, leaning over Hermione, answered in a barely contained whisper, "Uh, mate, they're worked up because they think there's something going on between you and the greasy … er, headmaster."

Harry was about to say that Severus wasn't a greasy git, but stopped himself. A slip like that would bring up more questions than he cared to answer.

"There's nothing going on," Harry said calmly. "Why would they think that?"

Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron looked pointedly into each other's eyes before they turned to him, "They've noticed that you've been watching him."

Harry looked around and noticed that people were still staring. He got up from the table, hastily tossing his work inside his rucksack and slinging it over his shoulder. He was tired of people poking their noses into his personal life. Couldn't they just leave him alone? Wasn't it enough that he had been instrumental in saving the wizarding world? Hadn't he earned the right to a private life?

"There's nothing going on." Thinking the point was worth emphasizing, Harry turned around to face all of the room's occupants and shouted, "Do you hear? Nothing is going on!"

Harry stormed out of the common room and into his dormitory, not caring if the whole student body gossiped about him as soon as he was gone. Carelessly dropping his backpack on his bed, he left immediately, needing to walk and think. Harry ended up wandering the seventh floor halls as he tried to justify the feelings that directed his daydreams and repeatedly robbed him of a dreamless sleep. Jolting him out of his sullen musings, Harry heard the unmistakable sound of rapidly approaching footsteps on the stone floor as he neared another bend in the long corridor. In no mood to socialize, Harry quickly looked around for a way out and made his escape through a narrow dark wooden door on his right.

Harry cursed under his breath as he depressed the smooth, lever-operated brass handle and stepped inside. The room was unnaturally dark and it seemed as if someone had recently used _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder™_. Harry felt enveloped by the total absence of light. He couldn't even see his hands as he groped through the inky blackness, and, as suspected, the _Lumos_he cast did nothing to dispel it. Harry moved cautiously, hoping to find something, anything, to shed some light on the situation, and cursed aloud when he ran headlong into a wall, knocking his glasses off.

"Severus! I need you," Harry said into the pitch-blackness, thinking that was this was not any _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_product he was familiar with. His words sounded … different … altered somehow so that they seemed authoritative—stronger, confident, richer, yet softer. Fred and George would be proud to carry the product that created these impressive results.

Severus strode around the corner and stopped abruptly, almost certain that he heard his name, and positive that he could hear footsteps coming toward him. Hastily looking around, Severus saw the door to what he knew was a small walk-in closet on his immediate left. He smirked to himself, amused by the thought of hiding inside and flinging the door open just as a wandering student happened by. Obviously, he would deduct House points for the simple pleasure of being able to do so (unless he or she was a Slytherin, of course). He sneered, deciding to confront the expected wayward student head-on, but stopped in his tracks when he clearly heard Minerva and Albus's voices. Why she insisted on carrying around Dumbledore's pocket-sized portrait was beyond him.

Severus cursed under his breath in frustration. He didn't want to speak to either of them—Minerva would probably start complaining about Gryffindor losing house points, and Albus would just smile at him, his eyes twinkling knowingly. With another soft curse, Severus pushed the faintly warm brass handle down and stepped inside the closet, letting the door swing shut behind him. He turned back to the door, planning to spy through the crack, and noticed it was darker than normal in the unlit room and that no light whatsoever filtered in from the hall. When he realized Minerva had stopped walking, Severus pushed himself away from the door, using his hands to feel his way through the complete darkness.

As Harry bent down to look for his glasses, he saw Severus step inside the closet before the door closed behind him, cutting off the stream of light that poured in from the hallway. Harry smirked when he heard him curse. While Severus obviously believed that a sharp tongue is the only edged tool that grows keener with constant use, he had never heard Severus use profanity—not even when Neville melted his sixth cauldron in Potions. Harry smiled as he instantly recognized Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall's voices. So Severus was hiding from his peers. Very interesting…

Harry quickly stepped back, bumping into the wall behind him as he sensed Severus moving closer. The shallow, walk-in closet felt even smaller with two occupants, and the feel of Severus's large, warm hands on his shoulders made Harry freeze on the spot. After a moment, he relaxed a little, thinking that Severus would let go immediately and demand to know who he was, but surprisingly, Severus's hands began exploring, flattening against the solid warmth of Harry's chest. Harry held his breath as Severus slowly slid one lightly calloused hand up Harry's neck.

By the time Severus's hand reached Harry's lightly stubbled jawline, Harry was breathing deeply, taking pleasure in the perfume of Severus's skin. When Harry felt Severus's thumb swipe over his lips, he opened them, sucking the thick digit into his mouth and passing his tongue over the tip, making Severus gasp quietly as his pulse began to race in anticipation. Harry made a mental note that, happily, his sense of touch, smell, and taste were not affected by the magic at work in the room.

Severus didn't know what he had expected when he began his blind exploration of the obviously masculine body before him, but he certainly hadn't anticipated the reaction he got. Shocked by the exhilarating passion he felt, Severus was nearly overwhelmed as that talented mouth kept licking and nibbling gently. He fought against succumbing to temptation, and was mentally preparing himself to jerk his hand away and demand the other man's name when heard a soft 'pop' as his wet thumb was freed to the cool air.

Before he could react, Severus felt strong hands on his back, pulling him closer. Severus steadied himself, grabbing the man's shoulders while trying to convince himself to pull away as that provocative mouth began pressing a string of urgent kisses up his exposed neck. This was the stuff of Severus's fondest dreams—a fantasy lover who would appear whenever he wished, in whichever trysting place he fancied at that moment. He would know pure passion that needed no questions, comments, or conversation. Even as he began to smile, Severus quickly sobered as he thought of the likelihood of this make-believe becoming reality. Merlin! He had almost melted into the man's arms like a virgin.

Allowing reason to overcome desire, Severus decided to put an end to the illusion. Pushing himself away from the man and grabbing his wand, Severus hastily cast a wandless _Finite Incantatem_, took a calming breath, and whispered tersely, "Whoever you are, I suggest you stop because you're—"

"You don't like it?" his companion interjected, letting the momentum of Severus's retreat cause his hands to slide from Severus's back to his hips, where they rested lightly, effectively stopping Severus's retreat as the growl of lust in his hushed voice effectively cut Severus off mid-protest.

Severus's unseen patented scowl of disapproval, a knee-jerk reaction to the failure of his _Finite Incantatem_, the sound distortion, which made his words sound more like a honeyed invitation than a stern warning, and being interrupted, morphed into shock and awe. Eyes widening in surprise, Severus barely managed to bite back a moan, worried that Minerva and Albus were still within earshot as the man's hands traveled further down, cupping his ass, and slowly rubbing their hard cocks together. Rattling him further, the man fell to his knees, and for the second time in his life, Severus was rendered speechless—this time with delight—as he felt the man mouth his cock through his robes. Severus's hips moved of their own volition, rocking in time with the luscious mouth.

Harry counted his blessings as he realized that he had knelt on one of the arms of his glasses instead of a lens. Pocketing them as quickly as possible, Harry thought that things were definitely going his way. He felt sexy and powerful, as if he had slipped inside his invisibility cloak and could act out his most erotic Severus-centric fantasies without fear of rejection. Quickly realizing that Severus wore only pants under his robes, Harry began to lift the garment for better access.

Just as Harry chanced a blind glance up at his would-be lover, Severus's hand ghosted over his hairline. Harry jerked his head back, lightning-fast, as he attempted to avoid revealing his identity. Surely Severus would recognize the scar on his forehead and ridicule him endlessly for being so bold. Harry felt that the close call was a sign that his luck had run out. He knew he had to leave, though he desperately wanted nothing more than to pleasure Severus all night long. All thoughts of avoiding Minerva and the headmaster forgotten, Harry stood, twisting toward what he knew to be the door, mumbling, "I have to go."

Severus was having no part of it though, grabbing Harry's shoulder and turning him roughly away from the door. Harry wasn't sure who dominated the kiss that followed. He knew he would remember their lips crashing together, their hands fisting in each other's hair as their tongues mapped every inch of each other's mouths, and the moans; he would never forget the sound of Severus's pleasure, distorted though it may have been. His socks thoroughly knocked off, Harry broke their contact, dizzy with want and gasping for breath. If the heat of his kiss was any indication, Severus was equally affected. Harry took deep breaths as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get his heart rate under control, and turned once again toward the door, depressing the handle as he said, still panting heavily, "Come tomorrow, same time, same place."

Severus watched as his companion flung open the door and, unable to make his eyes adjust to the light, stood as if glued to the spot as the dark form ran into the corridor. By the time Severus regained his wits and leapt toward the door, he could hear footsteps running rapidly down the passage away from him and knew he was alone. Leaning against the wall of the corridor, Severus felt more alive than ever before as he relived the kiss that had taken his breath away, and the touch that had set his body on fire.

No previous kisses compared, and no mere fantasy would ever be enough. He smiled as he touched his lips, enjoying the fact that they felt swollen and bruised from the kiss. Severus adopted his trademark haughty demeanor as he quickly made his way to the dungeons, intent on pleasuring himself while he could still smell the man's musky scent on his robes. He could wait until tomorrow to think about the foolishness of meeting the stranger again.

Running like Dementors were after his soul took the edge off Harry's desire. After what seemed like aeons, Harry reached the Gryffindor common room, noting that it was almost deserted except for Ron and Hermione (their heads bent together in deep conversation) and a few other acquaintances who appeared to be working. Mutely, Harry made his way to his room (he hadn't tested his voice since coming out of the closet) and flopped down onto his bed.

Closing his eyes, Harry began berating himself. What had he been thinking, telling Severus that he would return tomorrow? What if there was no shield of darkness? What if his voice was no longer disguised? Harry waited and worried.

The next day, at the designated time, Harry stood inside the same closet, feeling deliciously nervous as he waited for Severus. Even though the magic, in what he now knew was a shallow rectangular room, appeared to be intact (both sight and sound were still altered), his palms began sweating and his mouth became as dry as dust as he agonized over what he should do. Quickly wiping his hands on his pale blue jeans, while carefully avoiding creasing his powder blue chambray shirt, Harry laughed to himself for worrying about his clothes when they wouldn't even be seen—unless he revealed himself. As he debated whether Severus would ever accept him, Harry heard the door handle being depressed. His heart leapt into his throat and he held his breath as the door opened.

Bathed in light coming from the hall, Severus looked like a dark angel, and Harry knew he would move heaven and earth to have him. Harry tossed his glasses and his wand into a corner with a whispered cushioning charm as the door closed and Severus slowly walked into the room.

Harry blurted, "I'm so glad you came!" his enthusiasm overriding his desire to be cool, and moments later, Harry felt Severus's sweet breath on his face. He heard Severus's wand hit the floor and roll as they kissed, their mouths now familiar, and their touches confident and assertive as their hands freely explored each other's bodies.

Harry cupped Severus's hard cock through his robes, lightly squeezing it while watching for his reaction. If Severus's full-body shudder and deep moan were any indication, Severus liked it very much. Harry traced Severus's cock with his fingers, slowly feeling the contour and the hardness. Unwilling to wait any longer, Harry pulled up Severus's robes and plunged a hand into Severus's pants, enjoying the girth and length of his gorgeous cock.

While pulling gently on Severus's erection, Harry pushed his other hand into Severus's hair and pulled his head down into another toe curling kiss that short-circuited all rational thought. Enjoying the building sexual tension, Harry placed his wrist over Severus's cock and held his balls, the pads of his fingers pressing lightly against Severus's perineum. Harry experimented, applying various amounts of pressure to the area, pulling on his balls and teasing his small furled hole.

Severus moaned his approval and tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders when Harry pressed and pulled him the way he liked it best. As they both became painfully aroused, Harry backed Severus against a wall and frotted against him with abandon. Severus lifted one leg and hooked it around Harry's waist to bring their cocks even closer.

Impressed and more aroused than he had ever been in his life, Harry nipped Severus's bottom lip, licking it and blowing cool air on the tiny wound to soften the bite. Harry was rapidly losing control, and decided to let Severus know how just how desperately he wanted to fuck him.

Severus had been apprehensive about meeting the sexy stranger, who now figured prominently in his erotic fantasies, and had entered the room with his wand firmly in hand. He had been amazed at how quickly he had disarmed himself, throwing caution to the wind, though there really was no contest if truth be told. Severus was tired of being alone, contemptuous of the way people avoided the cruel, sarcastic, vindictive person they thought they knew, and unimpressed by the unwelcome adoration for their brave, heroic spy.

Severus felt the intoxicating thrill of being wanted desperately, and wanted more. Succumbing to the escalating passion, and desiring only to feel the man's naked body against his, Severus mouthed "_Depulso Vestis_" against his soon to be lover. Harry felt the breath of Severus's words and held his own until he became aware of Severus's skin against his own, sighing in relief.

Burning with desire, and no longer worried that he was in immediate danger of being banished, Harry panted, "I want you!" following his confession with a toe curling kiss that made Severus's pulse race and his balls threaten to explode. Severus lowered his leg and spun his would-be lover around until his lover's back was against the wall.

Harry took a moment to enjoy Severus's hardness and strength, trying desperately to touch every inch of him, his lips curving into a crooked half smile that he hoped Severus could feel as he wandlessly transfigured their abandoned clothes into a mattress.

Harry wrapped his right leg around Severus's left calf, placed his hands flat on Severus's chest, and pushed. Already dizzy and off-balance from the heady lust that seemed to fill the room, Severus fell backwards onto the mattress, pulling his partner down with him. Sliding one hand beneath Severus's thick fall of hair to cradle his head, and the other around his back, Harry rolled to the left till they were lying on their sides, facing each other.

"Let me touch you!" It was a demand, not a question, and Severus heard himself moan, "Yes!" to the wonderfully assertive man who brought passion and desire into his life. Harry moved quickly, before Severus could change his mind, and in an instant, Severus found himself on his stomach, with a very aroused man straddling his buttocks.

Keeping his hands in constant contact with Severus's skin, Harry bent over him coaxing soft groans of pleasure from his lips as he, kissed and licked a lazy trail from Severus's neck down his spine. When he could bend no further, Harry repositioned himself on his knees between Severus's parted thighs, and raked his trimmed, short fingernails first gently, and then more firmly across Severus's firm, round buttocks, causing his whole body to go rigid with arousal. Harry then used both hands to trace a pattern from the small of Severus's back, down his cheeks and back up again followed by tracing a path down the crevice and licking his way back up as part of his efforts to drive Severus to distraction.

Severus squirmed under his partner's attention, and shuddered in ecstasy, his hands balled into fists on the mattress as the man sucked the skin on his arse, surely leaving patterns of love bites that he'd wear proudly. When Severus felt warm hands parting his cheeks and the man's tongue swiping across his furled hole, his desire crescendoed and he growled, "Allow me." smirking unseen into the darkness as he conjured a vial of treacle-scented lubricant. He'd never felt stronger or more confident. "For you." he purred, twisting his torso as he stretched out his arm to pass the vial to his lover, the fact that their hands collided only slightly marring the suave move.

Harry chuckled, managing to grasp the small glass container. Twisting the cap off the vial and tossing it aside, he moaned in delight when he recognized the scent of the oil. Severus, now resting his head on his arms, rubbed his cock against the mattress in a vain effort to get some relief. Harry, wanting to keep Severus's attention on what he was about to do, landed a stinging slap on his left cheek followed by a lick and a puff of cool air. Severus's body jerked and he grunted then moaned with pleasure. Not willing to wait a moment longer, Harry poured some of the sweet oil into his palm, set the vial down beside the mattress, and massaged the viscous fluid between his fingers.

Severus inhaled sharply as his lover's tongue flicked over his tiny opening once again then circled it with one well-slicked finger. He smiled and nodded as his lover asked, in a voice rough with emotion, "Am I the first to take you here?" realizing seconds later that he couldn't see him.

"Do you want to be my first?" Severus answered cheekily, knowing full well he was teasing. His lover answered by tucking an oil-slicked finger inside him. They gasped in tandem, Severus's heartbeat loud in his ears as he muttered a curse or three and spread his legs wider.

Harry had never felt anything quite as tight or hot as Severus, and he knew he had never before felt his heart beating so fast. He pumped his finger in and out of Severus a few times, enjoying the way the muscle tensed, rippled, and relaxed, and delighting in Severus's responses before pulling his finger out entirely.

"What are you doing?" The words had left Severus's lips before he could stop them, the sound of the vial being picked up again cutting off any further complaints. The single finger was replaced with two, plunging deeper and twisting until they found his prostate, then swirling over it mercilessly. Severus lifted his arse off the mattress and with a keening cry, dug his cock into the mattress. "Now!" Severus demanded. "Do it now!"

"But—"

Harry's protest was drowned out by the raw need in Severus's voice as he commanded, "Now!"

Harry scrambled to comply, oiling his cock with the lubricant left on his hand as Severus planted his hands on the mattress and shoved his arse into the air. Harry scrambled forward on his knees, and gripping Severus's hip with one hand, and holding his cock in the other. Harry teasingly slid his cock along Severus's crack and into his waiting hole in one slow, smooth movement. Severus hissed, and Harry stilled all movement, willing himself not to come, and enjoying the feel of Severus's body gripping his cock.

Severus had never felt a sweeter pain/pleasure combination, and he lost himself in the feeling of being satisfyingly full. Moments passed and he felt his lover's body shake from the toll of remaining immobile. Wanting to feel more, Severus demanded his lover move, and he did. Grunting and moaning he began to thrust, shallowly at first, in a controlled manner, then deeper adjusting his angle until Severus began pushing back. As Harry's cock massaged his prostate, Severus gripped his own cock and stroked furiously, coming over his own hand and splattering the mattress.

Harry pulled back and pushed inside again. He had wanted to go slowly, mindful of hurting Severus, but the sound, and musk of Severus's completion, mixed with the scent of treacle tart flooded his senses and pushed him over the edge, and he came screaming Severus's name.

The potency of two of the most powerful wizards alive electrically charged the air in the room when Harry and Severus climaxed, the introduction of their combined capacitance breaking through the spell in the room and toggling the light on. The effect reminded Harry of the way he could sometimes turn the Dursleys' brass touch lamp on without actually touching it. Harry and Severus both froze on the spot—disorientation and the aftershocks of their orgasms delaying their reactions—and stared up at the exposed bulb that seemed too bright for such a small closet.

Harry sneezed, and Severus, blinking away the spots in front of his eyes, pulled himself off of Harry's cock, immediately casting a wandless cleaning charm and transfiguring the mattress back into their clothes, leaving harry kneeling naked on his wrinkled chambray shirt. Wordlessly Severus retrieved his robes and threw them over his shoulders. Harry knew he wouldn't blame him if he dressed and turned on his heel, leaving without even a cursory glance back at the fool who thought he could deceive him. Scrambling to his feet, heedless of his nudity (his cock half-erect despite everything), Harry opened his mouth, ready to offer apologies and declarations of love.

Severus silenced Harry, putting his right index finger over his parted lips. "Did you really imagine that I didn't know whom I was with?"

The question hung in the air and a tinge of red stained Harry's cheekbones as he ran a hand through his hair and remembered the sexually suggestive way he had sucked Severus's thumb during their original unplanned meeting. Unwilling to answer Severus's question, Harry focused on the fact that Severus's honeyed voice hadn't turned sour now that the spell had ended. Had the magic actually changed their voices, or had they merely sounded different to him while he had been emboldened by anonymity.

"Well?" Severus prompted, without any of the bitterness or anger Harry had expected.

"I had hoped…"

"What did you hope?" Severus didn't know what Harry was about to say but he knew he was ready to hear it.

"I hoped you would want it to be me," Harry whispered, his voice low with emotion. "I love you, Severus."

Silence followed and Harry began to regret his words.

"Say something, Severus! Please tell me what you're thinking," Harry implored, afraid to ask how Severus felt.

Seconds ticked by as silence filled the bright room until Severus answered softly, "I would rather show you. _Nox_!"

It was indeed the magic word, and Harry smiled as he heard Severus shrug out of his robes, and moaned when felt Severus's soft lips on his.

And the lights toggled on and off all night long.

-The End-

* * *

><p>Review, thanks!<p> 


End file.
